Epic game of truth or dare
by bamboovoodo
Summary: Percy and the gang get together for a game of truth of dare. Things get... Interesting. Rated M for swearing, themes and possible later chapters.
1. Startin' the game

**Yeah, so this is my first story on fanfiction. I decided to make a truth or dare because there funny and fun to wright and pretty popular on fanfic. Hope you like! **

**Percy **

After the giant war, things had gon back to normal. Or at least, as normal as things could be when you're a demigod.

It all started when Annabeth came running over to me.

"Hey Percy, guess what? We've decided to host a slumber party in bunker 9!" She said.

"Sure," I replied

"Okay, well se you at eight!" She ran off.

-at eight o'clock-

"Okay guys, so as you all know, this is a slumber party, but we won't be sleeping much. I've got a lot of games planed out, so we'll have a whole night of fun." Leo said as they all sat down on there sleeping bags. "First off, truth or dare! So who wants to start?" He looked around the circle at Annabeth, me, Frank, Piper, Hazel and Jason, the subjects of the prophecy of seven. ***While reading this story, you sort of have to remember the order which they are siting in a circle (left to right) Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel,Frank, Leo, Jason, and in a circle. **

"No one I guess. So I will start." He pulled two decks of cards out. "The green ones are the dares, and the blue ones are the truths." He explained.

"So rules. You start by saying the person's name, then thy choose either truth or dare. No chickens." He added. "Then they say either truth or dare, then you pick the card on top and read the dare/truth. The person has to answer honestly. You can't ask the person who went just before you. Any questions?" There were none.

"Okay lets start. Jason truth or dare?"

"Um...truth?" Leo picked picked up a blue card. "Okay, Jason, the question is _who was yoir first crush?_" Jason muttered something. "Sorry Jason we couldn't hear you."

"I said Reyna, okay?" Everybody laughed, even Piper. "We were, like, twelve!" Jason exclaimed. " And now I get to ask someone."

"Frank, truth or dare?" Jason said.

"Um, dare." Jason picked up a green card and his eyes got big and he half laughed.

"Well what is it?" Leo asked.

"It says: _Put the person on your right's bra on you head for ten minutes._" Frank looked to his left.

"I don't think Leo wears a bra." He said.

"Or does he?" I asked. Leo shoved me over.

"Well, what do I do, skip my turn?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Nope, just do the person on your left. That would be Hazel." Jason said calmly. Hazel blushed furiously, then dug through there overnight bag and brought out a bra. She tossed it at Frank and he put it on his head. Now everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing at the two of them. Hazel looked like she could die, and Frank was starting to look like a ferret.

Frank tried to look dignified, but failed miserably. "Now I get to torture someone. Percy, truth or dare?" Frank asked.

"Um, truth." I replied, truths seemed to be the less dangerous option. Frank picked up a blue card and read it out loud, with as much dignity as he could muster, wearing a bra on his head: "_When, where and with who was the last time you made-out?" _Frank asked. I didn't feel like it was really all that bad, everybody knows that I'm dating Annabeth. " It was about an hour ago, behind the big house,.and it was with Annabeth." I said. "All right,my turn. Leo?"

"Dare!" Leo said eagerly.

"Okay." I picked up a green dare card and read out loud. "Kiss the person on your left pasionitly for a minute. If the person on your right is of the same gender, go to the person of the opposite gender on your left." Leo looked horrified, along with Jason, because the girl on Leo's right was Piper. Leo stood up slowly and walked over to Piper. He he knelt down in front of her and looked at me.

"Well, is anybody timing?" He asked weakly. I noded, Annabeth took out her phone and put yhe stop wach app on. "Three, two, one!" Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and started kissing her full on the mouth. Jason looked away. Everybody seemed to be very interested in their shoes, or fluffing up their pillows, or anything but the snogging demigods in front of them. After what seemed like six hours, Annabeth said "Okay, times up." Leo and Piper broke away, both of them were really red in the face, and Leo erupted into fire the second he broke away. He had probably been keeping the flame off so he wouldn't burn up Pipers lips.

"Eww." Leo said as he wiped his mouth. "That was not cool."

"Dude, 'not cool' is an underestimate." I teased. "Better hope he doesn't blow you up."

"I think that might damage our friendship, and Mr.D might get me in trouble. But mark my word Valdez, next time we get off camp limits, your going to wish you were never born." Jason said very clamly.

"On with the game, Leo go." I said. Leo looked around the circle for a second, then said, in a weird french accent:

"Piper. I do not believe you ave ad a turn." Piper gasped dramatically. "So, Madamoiselle, I believe you must choose."

"Um.. Truth. 'Cause it won't kill me."

"Don't be so sure." Leo picked up a blue card. "_What is the strangest dream you have ever had? Describe it in detail._This should be interesting"

"Well it's not that bad. So dream: I was walking in a forest, and their was a really cute bunny, and he told me to rub his belly. So I rubbed his belly, then he turned into Frank-"

"Ohh, somebodies having dreams about Frank!" Leo cooed.

"Shut up Valdez. _Anyway,_ the bunny/Frank started to bit my fingers. The forest disapired and then Frank/ bunny boy told me to eat an apple, so I went over to a table that just happend to be in the room, and I toke a bit from the apple. Then Frank turned into my mom and said something like 'Piper behold the tree of global warming' and she shoed me a chair. But apparently it was a tree."

"Dose this dream ever end?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, it does. Then my mom stared dancing ballet and played pike a boo with the wall. And thats when I woke up." Piper concluded.

Leo whipped a fake tear from his face. "What a beutiful dream." Piper elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Your turn, beauty queen." Leo said.

" So, Annabeth."

"Dare." Replied Annabeth.

"So, _go outside and sing the I'm a little teapot song._" Annabeth got up and walked out the door, then faced the inside of the cabin and hollered:

"I'm a little teapot,

short and stout,

here is my handel,

here is my spout,

When I get all steamed up,

hear me shout,

tip me over and pour me out."

She walked back in and sat down. Apparently she didn't notice that everybody was rolling on the floor and laughing their heads off.

"Anna- Annabeth, now- now your turn." I said, trying to regain the little dignity I had left. Annabeth turned to Hazel. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Um..truth?" She didn't sound very sure.

"Okay, _have you lost your virginity yet?" _Annabeth asked. Then she looked at Hazel expectantly. Hazels face turned sort of red. "Well?" Annabeth asked. Hazel was, after all almost seventeen. It had been three years since the giant war, and Frank and her had been together the whole time.

"No," Hazel replied slowly.

"Okay, what ever."Leo teased.

"Sooo, moving on." Jason said loudly. "Hazel, go."

"Leo," She said.

"Dare." He replied simply.

"_Pretend to be the person who is reading this cared for an hour." _Hazel read, then she looked up horrified. "He has to be _me_!?"

"Thats how the game works. Frank, hand me that bra." Leo said.

Ten minutes later, Leo was dressed almost exactly like Hazel had been. He was wearing her shorts, her shirt, her shoes (which were way to small for him) and even the bra that was on Franks head. Hazel on the other hand, was wearing all of Leos cloths.

"How can you stand you wear this?" Leo asked as he played around with the straps of the bra. "This thing is so itchy." Everyone laughed.

"You'll get used to it," Piper said, still laughing. Jason rolled his eyes. "Go Leo."

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Leo picked up a card. "_Finish every sentence you say with _in bed."

Annabeth face palmed. "Shit."

Leo cleared his throat. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Shit in bed." Everyone stared laughing hysterically

"Leo, truth or dare in bed."

Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Truth."

"_Have you ever gone shirtless_. Fuck, this is a girl question!"

"To bad. And yes, I have gone shirtless before."

Jason shook his head. "Okay. Leo, go." Leo looked around the room. And in a terrible mimic of Hazels voice said:

"Percy still hasn't gone. Truth or dare, Percy?" _Crap. _

"Um, dare?" I asked. Leo flipped a green card. "_Let your girlfriend/boyfriend give you a crazy hair do._"

"Why Annabeth? She sucks at doing hair!" I complained.

"My Gods, Seaweed Brain. I'm not that bad."

"Yes, yes you are."

Leo interrupted. "She forgot something."

"Fuck you Leo! Fine: My Gods, Seaweed Brain. I'm not that bad- in bed."

"Yeah fine you're not." I replied. This was getting pretty interesting.

**That's it for now. Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe? By the way, I'm running of of dare ideas. So feel free to give suggestions!**

**R**

**E**

**V **

**I **

**E**

**W**

**[****Please****]**


	2. Bad hair

Annabeth went to the Aphrodite cabin to get some hair supplies. She came back two minutes later with her arms full hair spray and gel and other crap.

"Annabeth, what the hell did you do to get all that stuff?" Leo asked.

"You don't wanna know... in bed." Annabeth replied shaking her head. She dropped all the hair related shit onto my bed.

"Sit down, Seaweed Brain, in bed." Someone wolf whistled. "Shut up in bed!" I sat down. I didn't want to make Annabeth mad at me. A bad hair do was a lot better than and angry Annabeth.

Leo checked his imagery watch. "Annabeth hury up. We want to keep on playing."

"Just wait a minute in bed." Annabeth sighed. She squeezed some sort of moose on her hands and started rubbing my head so all my hair stood up. Then she proceeded to further destruction of my awesomly beautiful hair with pink spry dye.

"Annabeth, why pink?" I asked.

"It was the only one they had in bed." Annabeth answered. She whent to work on my hair.

" Are we almost done?" I asked as she stared braiding. Or at least, tried to braid. She failed miserably.

"Not even close in bed." She replied.

"Is it just me, or did that sound like a sexual reference?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you're so dirty. You know that?" Piper said.

"Fuck yeah!" Leo yelled.

Hazel covered her ears. "You're all running my youthful ears."

"Hazel, you're sixteen. Your ears aren't youthful." Jason replied. Hazel just shook her head.

"Okay, I'm done now." Annabeth sighed. She handed me a mirror.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. My hair looked like someone had taken cotton candy, then braided half of it and the gelled back the rest. Crazy was an underestimate.

"You look like the messed up baby of a human and a poodle." Frank noticed.

"Geez, thanks." I replied sarcastically. "Okay, who's up next?"

**Soooooo sorry for the late update guys, I just got back form a camping trip. I came home and when I finally got around to checking my emails...OMG. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS! I'm sooooo happy! Anyhow I immediately started writing this and that's why it's so short. I hope to make next chapter longer and include the dares and truths you guys gave me. Thanks again. R&R!**


	3. Tequila and Nico

"Well Percy, it's your turn. Choose someone." Frank said.

"Good idea." I said sarcastically. "Frank, truth or dare?"

"Um...Truth?."

"Okay, do a hand stand while counting backwards from 100" Frank got on his hands and started counting.

"100, 99," his face was getting red. "98, 97, shit!" He yelled as he fell backwards. Everyone was laughing like crazy.

"Shut up, Jason. Truth or dare?" Frank asked Jason.

Jason got up and striked a superman pose. " I accept Dare! I am not a puny Greek!" He yelled triumphantly. "I am Roman!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever." I sighed.

"Okay, dare: _Have a drinking game with your girlfriend / boyfriend._" Frank said.

"Okay. Percy where do you keep all your booze?"

"I- hey wait a minute. Your not 21 yet, you can't drink!" I said, trying not to sound like I was just stalling.

"Who gives a shit. By demigod standards-or at least greek demigod standards- I'm an old man." Jason replied.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled and handed him a bottle of tequila and two cups; one for him and one for Piper.

"Three, two, one..Go!(in bed)" Annabeth counted down. Piper and Jason both filled their cups and drained them. After the fourth cup, Piper was red in the face, but Jason seemed composed and calm as ever.

"How the Hell do you do that?" I asked Jason as he poured him self another cup. Piper was trying, but only filled half the cup, as the other half poured all over the floor. She brought the cup to her mouth, but forgot to open up and the tequila spilled on her shirt.

Piper got up (or tryed to) and promptly passed out on the floor next to Jason, who was in the midst of draining his ninth cup.

"Jason," Hazel stated. "I think you won."

Jason looked smug. "Of course I did." He jumped up once again and striked the superman pose. " I am a mighty ROMAN!"

"I think he's drunk beyond sanity, but he just doesn't know it." Leo commented thoughtfully.

Just then the door burst open and Thalia and Nico burst in. Thalia appeared to be hollering something incoherent at Nico and as she noticed the others she stared spinning around in circles singing a song about burritos and the end of the world.

_Burritos like chairs, _

_And I am hungryyyyyyyyyyy,_

_I will eat my dumplings,_

_And the world will die,_

_Dogs are fuzzy, _

_It's the end of the world!_

After she finished she collapsed on the floor next to Piper.

"That was not weird at all." Frank said.

"That songs kinda catchy." Leo said. "_Burritos like chairs, and I am-" _

"Leo, enough in bed!" Annabeth yelled. And I thought _I _was ADHD. "What happened Nico?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. What are you guys doing?"

"_You're _asking what _we're_ doing?" I said. "You just ran in here with a psyco Thalia!"

"We're playing truth or dare in bed." Annabeth replied.

Nico looked confused. "In bed?"

"It's better not to ask." Hazel sighed.

"Can I play?" Nico asked. " And just as a matter of interest, why is Piper unconscious?"

**I seemed longer when I was writing it. Anyway that's chapter three. Sorry for not updating in 82 years. My soul has been ripped to shreds by the conclusion of the Infernal Devices. Why must authors be so cruel! Why can't books never end?**

**Yeah stupid question. I would go broke. Has anyone seen the PJO movie? Is it any good? Anyhow I totally recommend the Infernal Devices and the Mortal Instruments if any of you haven't read it yet. And if you have, feel free to PM me and fangirl (or fanguy idk) over the amazingness. Or to fangirl over PJO. Or whatever you feel like fangirling over. **

**I hope to update soon(ish). I may try a new format that will help me write faster. Jellyfish to you all, my mosquitos! **


End file.
